A New Guest
by Spider London
Summary: A new guest has arrived at the Gregory House. Basically a what if I was a guest story. It's told all in first person with no dialogue from me, just like the show.
1. Night 1

An inn with multiple windows of different frames, a door with what looks to be two mouse heads for doorknobs is standing in the middle of a graveyard that is in a forest. But the curious thing is... I don't remember coming over here... All I remember is getting in my car to drive from school to my house... _but how did I end up here of all places..._

The doors swing open, and out of curiousity I go inside. "Would you like a room?" I get startled by an old antromophic rat that was apparently standing right behind me. "Ah, sorry. I really should stop scaring people like that." He says after noticing me jump slightly when he first spoke, "Ehehe..." That... that laugh is so strange...

"Come along, my dear, I'll show you to your room." I didn't even notice that he grabbed his keys off of the wall behind his desk, I was thinking more of his laugh. Although I had gotten distracted I did manage to follow him down the hall to my room... Wait, my room? When had I even agreed to be checked in? Had I even given him money for the room?

He seemed to see my hand moving to the pocket of my jeans because if he hadn't then this next statement would be mind-boggling, "No, you don't need to worry about paying me, my dear." I looked down at him with a confused expression on my face only to get a much more confusing reason, "I will eventually get your payment anyways..." And he made sure to end the sentence with his creepy chuckle,wonderful...

He stopped at a door that had the label "Guest's Room" on it, opened the door then looked at me, "Well, you've probably had a long day." He concluded, "So, I'll let you have your rest. But, first things first, my name is Gregory, and if you ever need me just call." He started closing the door after I went in the room and looked around a bit, "Enjoy your stay..." He closed the door before finishing, "...Forever..." Cue the creepy laugh.

I looked around the room and decided I'd check everything out more tomorrow, but for now I needed sleep. I was already stressed and now to deal with this? Oi... give me a break. I rubbed the bridge of my nose before laying on my bed and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Night 2

_Decisions, decisions, decisions! Why is that the one thing that I have to do? It's the _**_hardest thing_**_ for me..._

I yawned while looking around my room to see if there was anything of interest, which there wasn't. I thought the dresser would be somewhat interesting due to how it seemed to have blood red windows that didn't allow me to see into the dresser but when I looked inside there was nothing but clothes. I sighed as I shut the dresser doors and thought of how much school I'll probably be missing if I don't find a way back soon...

I raise my eyebrow as I hear a hum outside of my door. What could be out there? I open the door and peek out into the hallway to see a pink and yellow light heading my way, along with a... song? "Do you know who I am? They call me Judgement Boy." The thing holding the pink and yellow lights, Judgement Boy apparently, stopped in front of me while yelling out "JUDGEMEEEENT!" Judgement? Judgement for what?

"You're a college-bound, high school student who is taking a major test that will weigh heavily on your college resume when you get a notice that your dog is being taken to the vet to be put down and you are requested to come help your dog during the process, but if you leave during the test it will be taken up and not counted, you won't get a refund, and you can't retake it. What will you do?"

What? What the hell is with this question? But if I really had to choose... I think I'd pick my dog...

"I see. You say, you'd go help your dog. Is that so?" He confirms, "Well, I say we should consult the balance of truth!" He starts to sway as he says the next bit, "If you try to weigh your money against your love, there's no doubt your heart will start to sway. If you try to weigh your love against your money," He stops swaying, "Your heart will start to break." He starts to spin really quick while proclaiming, "JUDGEMENT..." He suddenly stops, "NOW!"

The heart drops and shatters while he gets weighed down by the money cage. I look at the heart for a second before looking back at Judgement Boy, "You chose the test, and in the meantime your dog dies without having her loving owner by her side. It was your choice, now you get to live with it." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice before sliding on his railing down the hallway singing his introductory song.

...I couldn't be that cruel, could I? School... school isn't that important to me, is it? "My, you don't care about your dog enough to be by her side as she is euthensized?" I look behind me to see Gregory, just seeing him makes me pissed off! "Well, I suppose getting into a good college is always the most important." I glare at the old, gray mouse while curling my hands up into fists and growling softly. He notices how I look and snickers before walking away. I watch as the candlelight he's holding starts to fade away then I look down at the floor growling and questioning myself about how I could be so heartless, and why I didn't just yell at the rat for what he said.


End file.
